


Earned It

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: “I want to have a baby.” Noctis informed them blithely one morning over breakfast.Prompto froze mid-yawn, eyelids drooping and mouth wide open. Gladio dropped his mug (thankfully into the sink) and cursed loudly when it shattered. Ignis swallowed his coffee, grateful for something to keep him from expressing his initial reaction. Noctis watched them all, expression sleepily bland, and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: intersex omegas Noct going into his first heat after going off suppressants, which also drags intersex omega Prompto into heat. ot4 or nyxbros ideally with lots of breeding dirty talk and cream pies and awareness that they're fucking the next Lucian monarch into Noct. 
> 
> And this is the fill. Featuring omegas with dicks and pussies, make of that what you will. Unedited.

“I want to have a baby.” Noctis informed them blithely one morning over breakfast.

Prompto froze mid-yawn, eyelids drooping and mouth wide open. Gladio dropped his mug (thankfully into the sink) and cursed loudly when it shattered. Ignis swallowed his coffee, grateful for something to keep him from expressing his initial reaction. Noctis watched them all, expression sleepily bland, and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Ignis took another fortifying sip from his mug then, after a look around found the rest of their small back still looking rattled, spoke. “You wish to…have a child? Soon, I assume?”

Noctis nodded. “Nowish. I’m off my heat blockers, stopped taking my pill. Heat should be coming soon and I’ve already arranged for all of us to have the time to ourselves, completely undisturbed unless the city starts burning down.”

Prompto blinked. “You can do that?”

“I’m king.” Said Noctis with a lightness that didn’t match the seriousness in his eyes. “I spent ten years away from my pack, in a fucking crystal, fought a psychopath, sacrificed myself to being the sun back, and have dedicated the past 3 years to rebuilding the country. I think I’ve earned a week to myself to work on making an heir.”

Gladio made a choking noise. Noctis turned in his chair to look at him, eyebrows raised but all Gladio could managed was a rasped out echo of “Heir.” as he sat down at the table with them.

Noctis snorted. “That’s the idea; one of you knocks me up-” Ignis put down his cup, suddenly feeling very faint. “And then, 9 to 10 months later, an heir. Or potential heirs, depending. Caelum omegas are supposed to be prone to litters, according to Cor and, for the record, that was not a conversation I’d ever wanted to have.”

Ignis’ gaze dragged down to Noct’s stomach, left bare and as flat and toned as it ever was. He tried to imagine it differently, rounded with a child (his child? Children?) and shook his head before shaking his head and looking away. He wasn’t sure if the stirring in his stomach was panic-at 36, and after a decade of blindness (kindly healed by the Astrals when Noctis made an appeal in his behalf) loss, grief, and fighting tooth and nail to live, he still didn’t quite think of himself as an adult, let alone capable of raising a child- or that kind of good old fashioned alpha arousal that came to life at the prospect of breeding their mate. A bit of both, perhaps.

…more the latter.

Gladio dropped his head onto the table with a confused grunt that told Ignis the other alpha was in much the same state. Prompto reached over to pat him sympathetically but, true to form, seemed to have recovered from his shock and was grinning. Ignis could smell the excitement in him, cotton candy sweet and warm. Noctis smiled back at him, small and fleeting, then sighed. He raked a hand through his hair and, for a moment, looked much older than his 34 years; already Noctis had gray in his hair, the only one of them so far.

“I know we’ve never really talked about this before. I’ve always…I wanted kids, I did, but I thought we’d have time to get to it.” Noctis confessed, eyes sliding shut. “I was only twenty, and then I was thirty but the city needed rebuilt and the country needed work, and everyone needed me to be king and…the crystal? Did some damage. I’m not sure I could carry at all if I wait much longer. Or that I can now.”

He blew out a breath and opened his eyes again, sad and uncertain in a way he would never let anyone else see. “I want it to be you that I do this with, but if you aren’t ready or don’t want-“

“Just shut up.” Gladio ground out, finally sitting up straight. “No one’s saying no, princess, don’t be so dramatic.”

Ignis laughed, well aware of how pitchy and a strained it was. “Only one of us broke dishes this morning, Gladio.”

“It was an ugly mug anyway.”

“So. Yes then?” Prompto asked, practically vibrating in his seat. “Babies? Awesome! Oh, and marathon sex, we haven’t done that in forever.”

“I’m glad your priorities are in order Prom.” Noctis said; his words were mocking but there was no hiding the note of pleasure beneath his words.  

Prompto laughed then all but flung himself across the table, disrupting Noct’s bowl and Ignis’ mug, to kiss the other omega. Ignis watched coffee and milk spread over the table to drip continue floor  as Noctis drug Prompto down into his lap and Gladio watched, a wolfish grin working his lips, and wondered if they were actually ready for children.

—

He still had some concerns but he was prepared to accept that it was impossible to be completely sure. That said being holed up in their shared chambers, swimming in the scent of Noct’s first ever completely natural heat did wonders to sooth his uncertainty. Or at least made him so heat drunk he could barely think straight. He’d always taken a rut blocker when his mates were in heat but this time he and Gladio were going without and it was…different. like being smacked in the face with want and need and parts of himself he hadn’t known could be so loud were howling just beneath his skin.  He wanted to take, to grab Noctis and throw him down and mount him, to fuck him until he was spent and limp beneath him, to sink his teeth in-

Ignis took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He pressed his palm down on his erection, straining up against his underwear, already damp where the tip was pressed against the dark fabric, and sighed. He couldn’t be mindless just yet; they’d decided to let Prompto ‘warm Noctis up’, rather than have two alphas on the edge of rut pounce on him right out the gate.

But sitting patiently while Prompto made their king squirm and pant was testing levels of patience he hadn’t realized existed. It didn’t help that Prompto’s scent was changing, gaining that burnt sugar and musky edge that came with heat, and twining together with Noct’s. Ignis’ gums itched and saliva insisted on flooding his mouth no matter how many times he swallowed it back. It was getting harder to think with each minute that ticked away, harder to stay put.

Noctis gasped, head tossed back to out his lovely throat on display for Prompto’s mouth to slide over, and thrust down against the four  fingers Prompto was pumping deep into his cunt. Ignis shivered; Gladio, sitting rigid and perfectly still at his side, spat a series of curses that would have made most hardened hunters blush. Prompto laughed breathlessly then, casting a dark look in their direction, bit down on Noct’s neck hard enough to make the other omega shout and then thrash under him, while body shaking like he might fly apart at any moment.

This had to qualify as torture.

Cruel and unusual treatment at the very least.

Noctis sucked in a breath, kiss swollen lips slick with spit. “Prom, Prom, I need- ah, please, need…”

Prompto kissed Noctis, wet and loud and messy, flashes of tongue making Ignis’ blood boil. When Prompto pulled away it was with teeth in the other’s lower lip, tugging and sucking before finally letting go. His hand twisted and moved faster; the slick sounds of his fingers thrusting into Noctis filled their bedroom, tangled up with the soft hitches in Noct’s breath.

“Hmm?” Prompto hummed, lapping at Noct’s swollen lips. “What did you need?”

The darkly teasing tone had electricity racing down Ignis spine and his cock throbbed like he was a horny twenty something helping Prompto through a heat for the first time. The blond became more commanding, cheekier and more confident, when he was in heat. He liked to take the reins and play games, to make them work for their turn with him. Him teasing Noct was as sure a sign that he was slipping into an early heat as his scent was.

Noctis snarled and sat up straighter, one hand darting out to tangle in Prompto’s hair and pull the other’s head back. Prompto giggled.  

“Put your dick in me. Now. Or else."

Noctis, on the other hand, became pushy and demanding when he was in heat. He was rarely in the mood for games or delay. He wanted what he wanted when he wanted it.

Prompto’s answering grin was positively sunny. “Okay, no need to get mean. Are you going to kiss our baby with that mouth?"

Noctis smiled, sharp and toothy. “Hopefully.”

Prompto didn’t waste time in replacing his fingers with his cock, pushing into Noctis and bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Noctis keened, open mouth and shaky, and dragged Prompto back down to kiss again. His legs wrapped around the other’s waist, holding him tight, and his hips stuttered up; Ignis heard him, whispering into Prompto’s mouth “C’mon, move, fuck me, do it.”

Prompto compiled, rocking into Noctis with slow smooth strokes. Prompto was an omega so there was no chance he would be the one to give Noctis the pup he was asking for, but that also meant he didn’t feel the same need to breed Noct that Ignis and Gladio did. It let him stay steady and unhurried, almost gentle, as he fucked Noctis open in his cock. He could get Noct ready for them, make sure he was open and dripping wet and begging to be filled, and so everything would go so much smoother.

It was worth waiting and Ignis knew that. Anticipation churned low in Ignis stomach and he was aching (normally he and Gladio would have seen to each other but there was a goal of sorts here and they didn’t want to risk ‘wasting’ a release that would be better put to use inside of Noctis) but, at the same time, he found himself leaning forward to watch his omega mates together. It wasn’t a sight he could ever get tired of, Noctis pink faced and panting for air as Prompto’s cock slid in and out of him, sweat sliding over their skin.

They were mind blowing beautiful together and Gladio, watching them with stretched wide pupils and a flush under the tan of his skin, was as well. Ignis has gotten very lucky, even if at times he hadn’t felt that way. Everything had been worth it in the end.

He was getting sappy. By the time his rut really kicked in he’d be telling them all how much he loved them and was grateful to be their mate, no doubt.

The moment stretched on as Prompto fucked Noctis, sensitive and eager for it, to and through one shuddering climax and started building to another. The heat would make their king come easy and often, until he was reduced to a overstimulated mess, and would make him crave more even then, especially with the heat suppressants (which were more heat reducers than blocks) out of his system. It was going to be a long few days but Ignis found he was looking forward to it.

More than that he wanted…he wanted to be the one whose seed took root in Noctis. It didn’t matter, not really, and unless the child took after one of them in looks they’d never know one way or the other. It would be their child, or children, all four of them, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. But there was part of him, small and greedy and possessive, that wanted to be able to say he’d fucked a child into his mate, wanted to be watch a child grow as Noct’s body changed and know he’d done that, wanted to have the world know. Wanted it with both of his omegas really, though he was still aware enough to know that wouldn’t happen. Alpha impulses, silly ones, but there and strong, humming in his blood.

Gladio probably felt the same way.

When Prompto came it was with a grunt and a full body shudder, muscles flexing under pale freckled skin, mouth dropping open as his head fell forward so their foreheads were touching. Noctis whined and squirmed, thighs shaking as his legs tightened their grip on the blond, holding him close and crooning softly as he rocked up against him.

Ignis looked at Gladio, asking a silent question. Gladio nodded and together they stood up and crossed over to the bed, climbing up and crowding their mates.

“C’mere,” Gladio said, arousal making his voice a deep rumble, as he nuzzled behind Prompto’s ear. His hand slipped down over the blond’s was and between his thighs; Prompto shivered, hips jerking forward and then back. “I’ve got something for you baby.”

Prompto pushed out and off of Noctis to let himself be wrapped up and half carried, half dragged away. Ignis reached for Noctis, wrapping a hand around his ankle and dragging him down, away from the pillows, then turned him over onto his belly and knelt between his thighs. He dragged his omega’s lower half up into his lap, letting long legs splay further open around him to give him a better view of where Noctis was open and wet, Prompto’s seed already starting to dribble out.

“Iggy,” Noctis breathed out when Ignis pushed two fingers into his messy, clinging heat. His legs shook and his back bowed; Ignis thrust his fingers in deeper, watching as come and slick dribbled out. He could feel Prompto’s release, thick and warm, and under Noct’s half-lidded gaze he drug his fingers out to drag his tongue over them. Salt and sweet flooded his mouth, settled on his taste buds.

Prompto yelped then sighed to the side of them. Ignis spared his other mates a curious look, stomach twisting at the sight of Prompto flat on his back, legs held open by large hands on his thighs, Gladio’s head between them. A knotted dildo had appeared from somewhere (the chest under the bed, most likely) and was sitting on the comforter, waiting to be used.

“Iggy,” Noctis called him again, more urgent than before. “Iggy please, I need you. Inside me, please, need it, want it.” His ass raised up some and his breath hitched. “So empty. Want your pups, need you. Now, need your knot now.”

Ignis smoothed a hand up to curl around his omega’s hip. “I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ignis wrapped a hand around his cock then shifted forward to let the head drag over slick folds, biting his lip at the feeling of Noctis right there, hot and spongy against the tip. He ghosted over Noct's entrance once, twice, and again, rubbing just at the entrance but going no further. He felt Noct tense and clench, rock back minutely, and more slick mingled with Prompto’s come slipped free, coating the head of his cock and making it glisten. Ignis was not ashamed to say his mouth watered a little; if Noctis wasn't so averse to oral during his heat (quite the opposite of Prompto who had no qualms about guiding their faces right where he wanted them or sitting in their faces and demanding attention) he might have tried to coax him into straddling his face for a while. He’d long since come to think nothing of putting his mouth where one of his mates had spent themselves, and maybe even enjoyed it a bit.

Later, maybe. 

Noct's body was trying to tempt him in, but he continued to do no more than tease lightly, dragging his cockhead up and down with exaggerated slowness. He pressed in a little when he brushed over Noctis’ entrance, just enough of the head to feel him opening for him and to be able to see his hole starting to spread,  then drew back. He thrust forward, cock sliding up to rub over Noct’s clit. 

He expected to be yelled at, for his omega to bare his teeth and demand to be fucked as he'd done so many times before. What If is did not expect was to hear Noct’s breath hitch followed by a whimper, small and wretched with frustration. He went still for a moment then leaned forward to get a better look at his mate. Noct's eyes were shut tight and his face was marked with tear tracks.

“Noctis.” 

“please.” Noctis whined. “please.“

Perhaps making Noctis wait most of the afternoon while they finished up some last minute things, and then letting Prompto play with him for so long had been a bad idea. When on suppressants heats were more mild and Noctis was often able to go about his day normally and put off mating for a day or two, but it seemed that wasn't the case now. 

“Is he okay?” Gladio asked, surfacing from between Prompto's thighs to do it. His face was wet, his lips puffy, and Prompto was panting underneath him like he'd just run a marathon. Ignis nodded and, after exchanging a loaded look with him, Gladio ducked down and back out of sight. Prompto squealed and arched up off the bed. 

They would happily stay occupied like that for a while. 

“It’s okay Noctis.” He rubbed a hand along his mate's spine, suddenly very aware that he was trembling. From need, maybe. “I’ve got you.”

He positioned himself quickly and though he has no intention of drawing things out further he also didn't rush it. He loves watching his cock disappear into Noctis, bit by bit. A thrill traveled down his spine and went straight to his cock as he drank in the sight of his omega’s body, wet and pink and stretching to fit him, taking him in down to the flared base where his knot was already starting to fill.  Noctis whined again, hips rolling in an attempt to take that in too but Ignis just rubbed his back, sweaty and heaving, again. He was almost painfully tight around Ignis,  tension making him like a vice inside.

He fell over his omega, plastered himself against his back and fit his mouth against his neck to bite gently. Another bite and then he sucked lightly. Noctis sighed and little by little the tension began to drain out of him. Ignis crooned for him in approval, slide his mouth up to nip and lick behind his ear. 

“That’s good, relax for me. I'll take care of everything, Majesty, all you have to do is lay here and let me.” He swiveled his hips, pressed forward so his knot popped into the dripping passage, and bit back a groan when Noctis shivered around him. “You're doing so well, feel so good. I'm going to give you what you want.” 

His hand slipped around to press against the omega's stomach almost of its own accord, a promise wrapped in the action. Noctis’ breathing stuttered and then he nodded, jerky and fast, and relaxed a little more. Ignis nuzzled at him, crooned out the most obscene promises to fill him up over and over until he was fat with his come, until it was dripping from both of his holes, until they knew it has taken and Noctis was carrying for him. He stroked his stomach and muscles unclenched until he had a pliant, loose limbed omega underneath him. 

Ignis ground against him, felt his omega flex and flutter around him, then pulled back a little. He licked over Noct's mating gland as he thrust back in with a wet squelch, then repeated it while scraping his teeth over the raised bit of flesh. Noctis moaned into the sheets. He was still snug around Ignis’ cock but pleasantly so, hot and filthy wet. Noct's body was familiar, hugged him and sucked him back in when he pulled out, fit him perfectly. Fluttering walls caressed every inch of him, every bump and vein, and clenched down everytime his knot, now half inflated, pushed in. Slick squished out of Noct’s cunt, dribbled over his thighs and down Ignis’s balls. 

He made himself keep an easy rhythm for as long as he could, but the part of him that was eager to finally, finally, see him mate carry for him pressed in like a trap. That part spurred him to move faster, to fuck his mate harder, to ruin him before pumping him full to bursting with his seed. Noctis made soft mewling noises every time their bodies were flush together, pleading for more without words. Ignis pulled back nearly all the way, leaving only the head of his cock still buried in Noctis cunt, then snapped his hips forward to drive in to the hilt, again and again, losing himself to it. It was easy to let his world become nothing but the beautiful, willing omega underneath him and his blistering heat clinging and sucking to keep him inside. He closed his eyes and fucked into him,  pace becoming sloppy and urgent as he came closer and closer to his peak.

It was almost a surprise when Noctis came, the high and strangled sound he made absolutely sinful. Noctis convulsed around Ignis, blessedly tight as he spasmed and shook from the force of his climax, cock spraying in ropes over his stomach, Ignis’ hand, and the crumpled sheets beneath him. Ignis clung tight and rode him through it, couldn't have stopped even it he wanted to, and only just managed to keep from slamming in all the way to knot Noctis when he came. 

He wrapped a hand around his knot, squeezed it to combat the discomfort of full inflation outside of someone else, and spilled his release into Noctis, wave after wave after wave, as deep as he could manage without being in to the hilt. It's more satisfying than it's ever been before and, even though he hadn't knotted his mate, bone deep contentment seeped into him. Maybe, he let himself hope, the first time would be the time. 

It takes a minute to collect himself, some of the heat drunkenness/rut haze receding. Noctis hadn't moved but was making impatient noises and wiggling. 

“Gladio.” 

“I’m here.” And he is, curving over them and patting Ignis’s flank as he address Noct. “Think you can hold it all in for us?” Noct inhaled raggedly and nods. “We're counting on you princess, don't let Iggy’s hard work go to waste.” 

He doesn't know if he'd call it hard work but he doesn't argue as he slips from Noct's body, cock wet and half hard. It won’t take long for him to get hard again when he hasn't properly knotted, and he'll be more than ready to go again when Gladio is done, assuming Gladio does let his knot pop. 

They'd worked out a system worked to keep Noctis as full to the brim as they could manage. Ignis didn't know how long they'd adhere to it, but he was sure it would work out one way or another. He crawled over to Prompto, smiling faintly at the blond’s sprawled out, glassy eyes state. 

“First go’s gonna be fast. Prom's got me all worked up.” Gladio rumbled. He put a hand on Noctis, pushing him down flat, then hooked Noctis by the knee to drag one of his legs up, spreading him further. Noctis might as well have been a doll for all the resistance his body offered. 

Prompto touched his hand, tugged him closer, parted his legs temptingly; his cock was softening, for the moment, and his cunt was wet with Gladio's spit and his own juices.

His stomach was splattered with the evidence of his second climax, but the look on his face said he very much wanted another. Ignis’ eyes drifted to the dildo near them then back to Prompto to find the omega was pushing fingers into his pussy and pressing a thumb to his clit.  

Gladio draped himself over Noctis like a blanket, hiding the smaller man almost completely from view. When he started moving it was with powerful, short thrusts, each one hard enough to make the bed groan in protest. Noctis shouted and the leg Gladio had bent up jerked. His toes curled. 

Ignis reached for the dildo. Prompto pouted at him prettily and for a moment Ignis couldn't fathom why he would even consider using a toy instead of fucking him. Prompto was always so tight, so ready, so vocal about what felt good and what he wanted. He was addictive, in his own way, sticky sweet and wonderful.  

There was a plan. A plan that involved making sure they came in Noctis and nowhere else. Though they hadn't considered Prompto going into heat as well, or looking so needy as he fingered himself.  

Gladio was true to his word, going rigid and hissing out a breath through his teeth after a minute or two. Noctis moaned low in his throat, the sound all but dripping out of him. Gladio dragged in a few breaths then, gripping Noct’s knee a little tighter, started to fuck into him again. Noctis turned his head to muffle a surprised yelp into the mattress. 

Ignis spared a moment to be envious of that absurd refractory period before returning his attention back to Prompto. Who smiled cheekily. 

“Just the tip?” 

Gladio, helpful as always, huffed out a laugh. Ignis ignored him in favor of hauling Prompto up and arranging him in his lap so they were face to face. He leaned over and grabbed the dildo then brought it to hover in front of Prompto's mouth. He didn't need to be told to open up or to suck, happily taking the toy into his mouth and sliding down to the knot at the base in one go. Ignis let go, trusting the blond to hold it in place, and went about reaching between them and pushing his fingers into Prompto's cunt, making a place alongside the thin ones once again pumping in and out of him. He didn't linger longer than it took to get his fingers good and slick before reaching around and down to press against the tightly furled muscle of Prompto's asshole.

Prompto shivered and moaned, high and filthy, around the toy.

He pushed first one then two fingers inside, making a quick and dirty job of stretching Prompto open. He knew the other liked a little burn and the feeling of being worked open on a cock instead of fingers and he did aim to please. 

Beside them Gladio was pounding into Noctis what looked to be brutally, a hand tight around the omega's throat, forcing his head up and back. Noctis mouth was slack, a steady stream of gasps and mumbled “AhAhAh"s filling the air. His eyes were screwed shut and the sheets were fisted in his hands. Ignis could smell how much he was enjoying it, the scent of his slick heavier than ever. 

Ignis was hard by the time he slipped the dildo from Prompto's mouth; it was dripping with spit, thin strings of it stretching from its slick surface to the omega’s lips. 

“Where do you want this one?” Ignis asked. Prompto’s eyes gleamed. 

\---

They were a mess. The dildo was still knot deep in Prompto's cunt, his skin was streaked with come, and his asshole was red and puffy from what had turned out to not just be the tip. Noctis was curled up on his side, stomach subtly rounded, and a plug pressed into him. Unneeded but he'd begged for it nicely so he could keep everything inside and there hadn't been any denying that. Gladio was behind Noctis, an arm draped over him and a big hand pressed against his stomach. Ignis stood, a bowl of warm water and clothes in hand, and surveyed it all. He was completely spent and so he was mostly himself, though the primal heat and need of his fingers just below the surface.

It had been an...eventful first day. 

He was willing to bet that three to four more like this would actually kill them. Whoever had decided to tone down the intensity of heats and ruts with medication deserved an award. He'd thought the ten years without the sun, scavenging suppressants and then having them to struggle through ruts and heats had been intense but this...this was something else. 

He shuddered to think of what it would be like of Prompto’s heat wasn't somewhat dampened.

“...I've been thinking and I...I want pups too.” Prompto announced. “And if I don't take my pill starting tonight I think...maybe? This heat I should be able to...It only takes a day or two to work out of the system and...”

He trailed off, blinking big hopeful eyes at Ignis.

Ignis sighed.

Noctis giggled tiredly. “We can be knocked up together.” Prompto beamed at him.

Ignis sighed again. Gladio snored, content and unaware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto really has been thinking about it, and even took a trip to the doctor to discuss his health, unique...heritage, and all that good stuff. He had planned to talk it out it after Noct's heat, and plan for his next one, but...well. This.


End file.
